secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
United Federation Starfleet
Category:Groups United Federation Starfleet is a Star Trek Fan Club that meets in Second Life®. Our Primary mission is to boldly live our lives following the ideals, philosophy and spirit of Starfleet and Gene Roddenberry. ---- Have you always wanted the opportunity to wear your Star Trek uniform everyday? What about the chance to interact with other Trek fans on a daily basis and even role-play with them? Do you think it’s too good to be true? Well, those of us in United Federation Starfleet do just that... every single day! United Federation Starfleet was founded on Stardate 071202, evolving from the group SL STARFLEET. SL STARFLEET is a Second Life offshoot of STARFLEET: The International Star Trek Fan Association, Inc., also known as (SFI). United Federation Starfleet is not affiliated in any way to SFI], but many of our members are also members of that real world organization. What does being a United Federation Starfleet Member mean then? It means that, in addition to being able to wear a unique and cool uniform everyday (although virtual, they are still pretty cool!), and being able to interact with friends and fellow officers on a daily basis, we can actually experience what Starfleet is all about. United Federation Starfleet was founded by Michael Vermoesen - aka Admiral Mike Calhoun - and is a group of Second Life users with a common passion - Star Trek. The group was created to bring people together, from every corner of the world, and then enable them to interact with each other and “live the dream” of being part of the Star Trek universe. United Federation Starfleet is located at Sector001, a SIM (short for SIMulator, otherwise known as an “island” in Second Life) where its members take advantage of a carefully and elegantly constructed "Trek-themed playground" in which to “live the dream”. United Federation Starfleet members can enjoy a myriad of facilities including futuristic condo housing, a sandbox, two space stations named Tranquility and Athena, quarters aboard those stations, an officer's lounge, a shopping mall, a recreational beach, quiet parkland and so much more. Are you curious yet? Well, don’t stay curious - come by for a visit and join United Federation Starfleet! You can visit http://www.secondlife.com for more information on how to join Second Life and download the client. Once connected, click on the Map button and then type Starfleet Sector001 into the search box. We'll beam you into a new adventure... make it so! The UFS Story In 2371, whilst in pursuit of the Maquis raider Val Jean the USS Voyager was thrown 75,000 light years into the Delta Quadrant by the entity known as the Caretaker. In 2378 The Voyager NCC-74656|USS Voyager concluded its seven-year odyssey through the Quadrant Delta Quadrant by using a Borg conduit transwarp conduit to return to the Alpha Quadrant. The ships return was aided by technology brought from the future by Kathryn Janeway from the year 2404. The Council Federation Council and Starfleet Command immediately started detailed analysis of Voyager NCC-74656 Voyagers database and sensor logs to find out as much about the Delta Quadrant as possible. Whilst the destruction of the Unicomplex was fantastic, Starfleet Command felt the threat that the Borg still potentially posed was too great to ignore. Starfleet Command realized that due to the distances involved they could never adequately support fleet operations in the Delta Quadrant, so feasibility studies for a permanent Federation colony in the Delta Quadrant began in earnest. During 2379, the entire Romulan Senate was assassinated in a coup by Shinzon of Remus. Whilst he was soon deposed, the Empire was left in complete disarray. The Federation began attempts to mediate power-sharing talks between the numerous Romulan and Reman factions, until an agreement was eventually reached whereby Remus was made a protectorate of the Klingon Empire and the Reman people allowed to settle on a Romulan continent. The Federation also began providing material and humanitarian aide to the devastated Romulan Star Empire, and attempted to facilitate negotiations for the re-establishment of a permanent government. Starfleet Vessels routinely patrolled the Neutral Zone and the Star Empire. Not only did Starfleet see this as a tactical necessity, it also provided the opportunity for a new dawn of exploration, which had been virtually stagnant for the previous 12 years. Exploring the unknown expanse of the Star Empire provided Starfleet with a much needed excuse to expand its fleet beyond what it had been prior to the Dominion War. Starfleet wanted to be prepared in case the Dominion decided to attack the Alpha Quadrant again. During routing patrols on the edge of the Romulan Border near to Khittomer, the USS Wraith, an experimental scout ship, detected an anomaly which turned out to be an intermittent wormhole. Months of intensive scientific study discovered the wormhole spawned at random anywhere within a 20,000 light year radius. Ongoing scientific studies resulted in being able to predict where and when the wormhole would next appear. Whilst it opened randomly this side, the far side remained at a stable, permanent location in the Delta Quadrant. However, once the wormhole closed, the length of time before it opened again got greater each time. By mid 2380, Starfleet Command concluded that opportunities for future travel between the Alpha Quadrant and Delta Quadrant via this wormhole would become more and more limited as time progressed. This meant that any Federation colony in the Delta Quadrant would need to be totally self sufficient and unable to rely on support from the Alpha Quadrant Starfleet Command identified the Pinastri Star System in the Nekrit Expanse region of the Delta Quadrant as the perfect home for a Federation colony. The region was close to the site of the Borg Unicomplex, a place that Voyager had travelled to on many occasions, therefore it’s sensor logs were full of information about this region of space. It is a strategic location within close proximity of a number of alien cultures such as the Voth and the ruins of the Primary Borg Unicomplex, but also due it being fairly central in the quadrant, it is within warp distance of most of the key political powers. The system is some 63,000 light years from Earth. On the 12th January 2381 the Federation Council finally approved funding for the creation of United Federation Starfleet to set up a Delta Quadrant colony. Plans were made for a two-phase journey through the now named "Khittomer Wormhole" during March and June, the next two occasions when the wormhole would spawn. Many Federation construction facilities were utilised as an intensive UFS shipbuilding program began, including the manufacture of Cascade Station on Earth prior to transport to the Delta Quadrant where it was assembled in orbit of Pinastri Prime. On March 25th 2381 the initial phase of colony ships, Escorts, scientists, engineers and Marines under the temporary command of Admiral Brice Campbell, journeyed through the wormhole to the Pinastri to begin colonisation. A little over 2 months later on 1st June 2381 the second phase fleet of Starships, Transports and Freighters under the command of Admiral Mike Calhoun, departs for the Delta Quadrant. This is where we are writing history. A full chronological timeline of UFS history can be found here